Jewels of Love: Amber and Cobalt – Veils of Mysteries
by melan anime
Summary: The words hurt…There are things that's not meant to be told… things like secrets and lies, hidden in the dark as veils cover them, in an unrelenting, endless torture. But soon the truth shall surface to provide even more pain and suffering. Co-write with Scarletleaf66. RxR please!
1. If dreams were true

_Another Jewel of Love fiction based on my Forum's '__**Jewels of Love**__' collection/challenge. About time to write one with Yusei and Aki._

_This is a co-write story, written with __Scarletleaf66__! So every credit for me is for her too!_

_Setting: Post cannon. Some years after Aki left to study abroad._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! __ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie__ does. She made it so the credit goes to her as the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the title, the Jewel of Love first idea and the plot of this story! Of course along with __Scarletleaf66__! :)_

* * *

**If dreams were true**

_Aki's POV_

It was night. A bright full moon was shining between the clouds and a cool breeze was blowing, making everything sweep into a gentle dance. I was standing alone in the middle of the room, thinking. Thousands of thoughts were passing through my mind with great speed, but I wasn't able to follow them.

I closed my eyes and tried, taking deep breaths. For a reason which is still unknown to me, my heart was beating fast and started to intensify with every passing minute... My mind became blank as my thoughts traveled back into my memories… And they revolved around one specific man. I smiled at this thought and now my heart started beating with a different rhythm. My entire being changed form and my feelings blossomed in a way that my chest filled with something strong and uncontrollable… The highest feeling of all.

...

My eyes burst open as I began to breathe hard and tried desperately to control my heartbeat. I failed of course, so I focused my thoughts elsewhere. I spent only one minute to remember where I was and what I was doing here. I was waiting in the dark, refusing to open up any light source within the room. I don't need light to think of why I'm standing here, in fact I work better in the dark, and there is nothing to distract me. My heart suddenly raced and I began feeling all those bottled up emotions… all at once.

My whole life is about to change any time soon –in fact in some hours. I didn't bother to count them. The future is waiting and I'm more than willing to run and throw myself into its adventurous embrace.

But a choice like the one I made not long ago sure has its disadvantages, and some always left a bitter taste in my mouth. But still… I won't give up. I won't stay behind. I will run forward to chase my dream, but… I will miss him. I know I will and I can't leave like that… not before I tell him… not before I confess to him…

I shook my head. It's not exactly the reason of why I came here. I felt heat spreading across my face and I bit my lips hard. My heart suddenly lurched as I heard the garage door opening... Someone was lifting in up. My breath suddenly got stuck in my throat.

_'Only one man could be opening that door,'_ I thought. _'After all, only he is living in the garage now.'_

"Aki?" I heard him calling.

I placed my hands behind my back. Even his voice was deep… and so _strong_. I gripped my right wrist tightly and refused to show my face as I was trying to gain my self control. It's hard since I know why I came here tonight, knowing that it will be a long time until I see his face again.

I sensed him moving nearby the wall and guessing his thoughts I stopped him calmly. "Leave the lights off."

I knew he stopped himself from pressing the switch at the last minute and I practically sensed his confusion too. I forced myself to talk.

"Once I started waiting here, I remembered all sorts of things…" I started, trying hard to find the perfect words to say. "I can't show you my face right now."

I knew that if I was laying my eyes on him, I would just lose all of my confidence and ruin everything.

So I continued, still refusing to meet his eyes, those beautiful cobalt blue eyes. "So you're the only one, who'll be here now, Yusei…"

He came closer and it took every inch of my inner strength to stay still in my position.

"Yeah… So what's wrong?" he asked with wonder.

_Wrong?_ I wanted to chuckle –there's nothing wrong. It's just so painful, but also comforting knowing that he always be here and I can come to him anytime I want. After all, I'm not leaving forever. I will come back one day. Neo Domino is my home –my true home, because here is where my heart will always be. Here… With him! I smiled and finally found the will to turn around and stand in front of him. But I was afraid and ashamed to peer into his blue orbs. Aw well! Baby steps I suppose. I'm here tonight and that was already a hard decision to make.

"I was hoping to give you a proper goodbye, Yusei…" I don't know why but I wanted to say his name as many times as I can. Maybe because I won't pronounce it for a long time.

I saw him smiling from the corner of my eyes. "I see…"

I felt my nervousness taking the best of me and I tightly gripped my right wrist again. I knew what I had to do. All I need to do now is have the courage to spill it out. My heart was beating like crazy, as if ready to jump out of my body. Trying to ignore it and focus, I took a deep breath, and prepared myself. It's _now_ or _never_.

My face flushed as I lifted my head, trying to keep my voice steady. "I've always lov-"

_…But I couldn't._

I simply couldn't. Because when my eyes met his, I felt something wasn't right. His calm face, his warm smile… made my very words stuck in the back of my throat and I found myself almost naked. Yusei is not dense. I'm sure he knew what I wanted to tell him, even if I was too much of a coward to say it.

I pulled my eyes off him shaking my head. I can't say it to him. Everything looked perfect …We were alone in the dark, with only the moonlight around us, but maybe it's not the proper time. Not yet.

Now that there is no chance to speak those specific words to him I felt less tense, but still my heart was dancing inside my chest. I tried to smile.

"I love that I met you," I ended up saying, but tried hard to keep myself from tearing. The emotions were starting to get overwhelming and I felt like I would burst. Especially when looking straight into his eyes. Those beautiful cobalt blue eyes…

Not that it wasn't true. I love everything about him. I'm standing here tonight because of him. My parents are on my side cheering for me to do my best, because of him. I'm not even wearing my old hairclip that I use to have, simply because I'm capable enough to control my power and still… I owe it to _him_. I owe everything because of _him_. No wonder why my heart is beating only for _him_.

He made a concert smile, which lighted up his face. "Me too Aki."

His words brought a smile on my face. A pure, genuine smile along with a pinch of excitement. I said I love that I met him, but back there at the Daimon Area I wasn't so glad to see him. In fact I was more than angry and sacred. And here now, standing in front of him feeling that my heart is ready to explode. _Is he the same Fudo Yusei I first met?_ And I felt the need to share with him this.

I turned to my side, taking my eyes off him again –I can't think straight otherwise. "When I first met you, Yusei I really thought you were an awfully scary person."

He released a chuckle with turned into a laugh. His reaction made me smile again. That's good, because for a split of second I thought he would get mad at me.

"The same applies for me. After all, you were really frightening when I first laid eyes on you Aki. I was really worried about what you'd do to us if we lost during our team's battle."

I guess it was my time to laugh, but to be honest his words upset me. Actually his words made me angry. I'm not the same person I used to be. I made a fist. I'm not the Black Rose Witch anymore. I turned to him, my face stunned.

"You really thought that?" I asked angrily.

His answered surprised me as he came closer saying, "Aki, don't forget to smile."

He took my hand with both of his –the same hand I made into a fist, and gave me his one-of-a-kind smile. Looking at me in a strange way, he continued.

_"There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours."_

My heart skipped a beat hearing him saying such beautiful words. I looked at him bewildered, daring to hope that he may have some warm feelings for me. _Otherwise why say something like this?_ But even if he is not returning my feeling I still feel happy inside. Slowly, I lifted my other hard and placed it above his, feeling my skin burn as my hand touched his.

"You are the one who put that smile on my face… Yusei," I confessed, feeling ready to cry, but out of happiness and joy.

He remained silent, smiling and staring deep into my eyes. Just like I did. I was offering to him the smile he loves the most. Staring into his eyes, I felt that I was losing myself into him. I was drunk by my own emotions, feeling dizzy, under his smoldering gaze. Everything looks so perfect… it is perfect. And I don't mind… my heart was beating like crazy, and my feet can't hold my weight anymore, but I let my heart speak this time. Chances like this are given maybe once in a lifetime.

"Yusei, I always…" my voice came out in a quiet yet gentle whisper.

I _will_ tell him. I know I can do it this time. I do have the strength and even he doesn't return my feelings I will always keep smiling, only because he exists in my life. Actually, I do have a life because of him. I can't leave without letting him know. I don't know when I'm going to see him again but he deserves to know.

"I always lov-" my voice faded as I was interrupted.

But not because of me. This time it was Yusei who stopped me from confessing by gently placing one finger above my lips.

I gave him a confused glance and I was surprised to see him smile, still staring at me as if he wanted to capture my face permanently into his memory.

"I know," he dropped his voice into a warm whisper, which stole the breath from my lips.

So he _knows_! He knows my feelings. I didn't bother to wonder how. I think my actions and behavior toward him all this time were too clear, especially when he is present. I blushed and bow my head, feeling awkward. It's not that I did something bad, and I have no reason to feel ashamed for my feelings, but still…

"Aki…" Yusei tilled my chin up so he could see into my eyes.

I was feeling totally naked under his gaze. All of my emotions… everything I was feeling was now exposed and wide open. I couldn't hide anything from him.

I hesitated, taking a moment to find my voice. "I'm sorry Yusei. I know I should have told you earlier, but…"

He stopped me again and this time he caressed my cheek with his thumb. I blushed more.

Yusei made a smile, but I sense a hint of… _sadness_? "You don't have to apologize, Aki. If there is someone who needs to apologize, then I'm the one."

I stared at him astonished. "You? Why?"

_Why he was saying such a thing?_ He always had been there for me, helping me, supporting me, encouraging me… so, _what is he apologizing for?_

Suddenly he went tense as he whispered hoarsely, "For the same reason, you wanted to apologize."

I swallowed. Slowly I licked my dry lips to moist them. _What did he just say to me?_

"I should have told you long ago… when I first met you at the Daimon Area, or when I first saw your face at the Fortune Cup, or when I dueled with you for the first time, or even when I woke you up at the hospital after the Arcadia Movement went down…"

"Yusei…" Few times in my life was I absolutely dumbstruck. This is definitely one of those.

"I should have told you there and every day after. I had so many chances to tell you, but I didn't."

He cupped my face with both hands, bringing his face only an inch away from mine. I wasn't able to breathe.

"I love you Aki. I always loved you… I loved you when I first laid my eyes on you and I only loved you more day by day."

His words shocked me, as I felt them to penetrate me, and reach the depth of my being, creating an explosion of emotions.

"Yusei… I… you…"

"So I'm the one who need to apologize for not telling you. I wanted to though…" he paused for a second.

Even within the dark I saw his face turning scarlet red while he was confessing to me. And suddenly the cool breeze became too hot…

Yusei took a deep breath before continued. "I really did want to… but you see, there was always something getting in my way; the legend of Crimson Dragon, the Dark Signers, WRGP tournament…"

"You were busy saving the world, Yusei."

"I know that, but that isn't an excuse. I just felt that it wasn't the right time, but now…" his eyes fell upon my lips for a split of second.

"Now it's the right time…?" I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if I thought the question or actually spoke.

Yusei nodded bowing his head the same time touching my lips in a tender kiss. _I froze!_ But only for a second, because the next minute I melted under his touch. I closed my eyes and kissed him back as our lips started to dance in the same gentle yet intense dance.

I'm dreaming. This must be a dream. The man I love most in my life is holding me in his strong arms and was kissing me. I pressed my arms around his neck and my fingers continued to fumble around in his hair, tugging at the roots lightly. If it hurt him, he didn't say anything.

Now he was kissing me passionately, feeling his tongue seeking a way to my mouth, and pulling me tighter against him.

I lost myself, I lost the track of time, I lost the sensation of where I am or what my name is. I don't know how long we stayed like this, kissing and embracing each other. I knew I was dreaming. But now comes the time when all dreams come to an end, as much as I don't want it. This dream is no exception… and even if I want to stay like this forever, something disturbed my peace, dragging me violently away from this dreamy reality. Compelling me to open up my eyes and face the truth –an awful truth…

...

I _was_ dreaming…

* * *

_First chapter is over! Call me crazy but I believe that this is how this lovely scene should have ended! Really guys, not even a kiss? Aw well… here is your kiss and I hope you like it!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts! ^_^_


	2. It's my fault

**It's my fault**

_Aki's POV_

_Correction_: I _was _dreaming _again_!

I rubbed my eyes, rolling on my stomach to press my face deep into my pillow. But that won't erase the images of me and Yusei of course. I stretched out my left arm and paused my alarm clock. Another day is starting and I have no choice but abound my dream and face the nightmare. Sure I wasn't sleeping anymore, and that's the worst part.

But why… _why_ damn it! Why did I see this dream again? I know it's all my fault that my dream it's just a… dream, and never happened for real. My heart sank in my chest.

If I wasn't such a coward…

If only I had the courage to tell him…

If only…

"Screw it!" I growled as my temper suddenly flared and began to get the best of me.

I bit my lips hard until I drew blood but I didn't care. However the same question was still ringing in my head, burning me from the inside like a hot poison.

_But, what if…? __What if__…?_

Why always I'm wondering this? Even if I do have an answer to that question will it make things better? No! It won't change anything! It won't change the fact that I left Neo Domino to study at medical school for two years! No, it won't change the fact that I lost my only chance to confess to the man I love, my true feelings! And it won't change the fact that it's all my fault, that he is now…

My thoughts were violently interrupted by my alarm clock once again. I should stop thinking about the past, it won't change anything anyway. And the only thing I managed to gain afterwards… is a broken heart and a ton of guilt. I shook my head. I have to pull myself together! I shut down my alarm clock and forced myself to get up from my warm bed and headed to the small bathroom.

I'm really lucky to have my own bathroom and of course I'm lucky to have a room only to myself. Most of the students have roommates and some of my other classmates have no choice but use the public bathrooms. But as the senator's daughter I dare to admit that I have some privilege here. Or better say more money to rent one of the best rooms in the school.

I splashed cold water in my face to chase the last bit of sleep away; I then brushed my teeth and changed into my school uniform. I grabbed my books, pulled my bag over my shoulder, and slipped my deck into my pocket. I know that I'm not in Duel Academy anymore and I don't need my deck, but I can't go out of the house without it. Old habits die hard I guess. It's difficult to get rid of them sometimes.

When I was ready, I went to buy some breakfast and meet my other classmates. Another day is starting and I know for sure that it won't be easy.

Especially with my latest dream still spinning around my head, making me want to scream…

…

"Aki!" I heard a familiar voice calling me, and dragging me out of my personal world. I lifted my head, scanning the crowd to find the owner.

A young girl, short for her age with long brown hair and honey eyes was waving her hand on the other side on the lecture hall.

"Over here! We saved you a seat!"

"Ohayo Stella!" I greeted my Greek friend taking place beside her and pulled out my notebook and pen.

"I think our little Aki woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Jacques immediately snorted, pulling his arm around Stella's shoulders.

I held back a smiled. I kept no hard feelings from Jacques -a young French man with brown eyes and hair, about medium height and had an athletic body- since I perfectly knew just like everyone else that Jacques was a nice and cheerful guy and hopelessly in love with Stella.

His girlfriend nodded. "What's up Aki? Is everything alright?"

"Why? I don't look ok?"

"Actually you look a bit pale and grim, like something is bothering you… Am I correct?" Jacques pointed out.

I bit my tongue. Yeah, I forgot to mention that he is extremely smart too. No wonder why he is one of the top students in the school.

"It's alright guys. I guess I'm nervous because of the upcoming exams," I said, speaking the first thing that popped up my head. And surprisingly, it work. It wasn't a lie after all, it was just… not-the-whole-truth.

"You will be great, don't worry about it," Janelle gushed giving me a consoling pat on the shoulder.

I turned to face my American friend with the dark blond hair the green eyes as she took a seat to my right.

"You think so?"

Janelle nodded. "Absolutely! After all you work a lot and have been studying for hours! This must be the hundredth time I'm telling you, but you need to slow down a bit, otherwise you will collapse."

"You are talking to Aki, Janelle," Stella giggled, "The huge nerd. But she has a point you know, you need some time to get some fun."

"I know that you all worrying about me but I assure you: I'm fine and I will be fine. A little bit more studying will never hurt anyone."

Janelle waved her head. "You are saying this Aki and you're studying to become a doctor? No offense honey, but why do you want to turn a blind eye? You-will-crush if you continued like this."

I frowned getting ready to disagree. I know Janelle is just saying this out of pure interest but it's getting boring. I mean, she is the type of the girl that goes out, accepting every party invitation even if she has final exams the next day. But I'm not like her. So it's logical that sometimes I wonder how we hang out so much.

"I'm perfectly fine Janelle," I stated flatly with a way that I made her clear that it will be a bad move to bring any objections. "You think I'm stupid enough to bring myself to my limits and over them? Come on…"

Stella opened her mouth, probably to disagree but I didn't give her time to do it.

"Besides, if didn't notice by now I already have a…"

But I interrupted too, as the professor came in and requested quite from everyone. And as a huge nerd, -yeah, my classmates have a point here- I shut my mouth, turning my attention to my class opening eyes and ears.

My friends exchanged a confused glance and shrugged, before they all follow my example. I never blamed them, because no one knows why I try so hard, doing my very best every day. But I do and those words are still echoing in my head as clear as day. It's as if he's standing right behind me, whispering in my ear once again.

_"Never give up and always smile…"_

Yusei…

…

I stifled a yawn and stared at my lunch. Suddenly I was feeling more tired than hungry. And that stupid dream I had is still spinning in my mind like a curse. I sighed heavily feeling somehow sad and miserable. It's all my fault that…

"Hey Aki!?"

I lifted my head and hoped that I looked normal. Janis just joined us, taking a seat on the opposite part of our table. She was holding a puppy in her lap that was as adorable as she was. Janis was Stella's best friends –also Greek- but everyone knew her with her English name. She was a breathtaking beauty with long brown curly hair, eyes at the same color of the honey, with a casual look, and pretty face.

I made a smile. "Hi Janis."

"Is everything ok?" she asked and petted the small puppy. Yeah, Janis was a famous animal lover and adamant vegetarian.

_Why everyone is asking the same question today? Is it so obvious that something is on my mind? That something is bothering me?_

"You're wasting your time Janis," Stella gushed, making Janis turn her attention towards her. "Aki is not in the mood today. We didn't even manage to make her talk earlier."

"Perhaps it's that time of month…" Jacques's voice faded meaningfully and at the same time all the girls giggled and I felt my face became hotter.

"Come on guys! I told you before and I will say it again: I'm fine, just a little tired. And Jacques… no, you're wrong."

The French man only shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"You have a lot to learn about women Jacques," Keith –our Canadian classmate- entered the picture only to save me at the last minute as Janelle was ready to speak again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jacques snapped.

Keith took a deep breath, messing with his blond hair a bit. "If you want to learn how to make a woman to reveal her deepest secrets, then you have to use other methods."

I gigged just like the others –except Jacques who just lifted an eyebrow with doubt. Alright. Maybe my classmates are a pain on the neck sometimes but they're all funny and it's always a pleasure to be with them. If anything, their jokes can distract me from every unpleasant thought.

"Watch and learn, man," Keith turned to Janis, taking her hand within his and gave her a smoldering look. "Would you make me the luckiest man in the word and join me for some coffee after classes is over?"

Janis blushed before nodded with a huge smile. "Sure, why not?"

"See?" Keith winked to Jacques.

"Aw well," the French man shrugged again before he pressed an arm on Stella's waist, "Since the only girl I care about," He looked straight at Keith and smirked. "Is already willing to telling me by herself since she is _my girl._ Hmm… I think I can die happily," and bowing his head he kissed his girlfriend slowly but fully, with her returning the kiss.

I felt a bit uncomfortable. I really like my friends, they are all kind and –each one with their own way- unique, there's one thing I will never be familiar with: their tendency to flirt publicly without shame. All those hugs and kisses… they can make out all day long in front of everyone and they are ok with it. I would never be able to do the same, but I guess this is something common to their countries –otherwise I have no other explanation.

"Why only you?" Janelle asked before flashing a huge smile. "Tomorrow is Saturday. We have no classes, so what do you say? Let's all go out for some coffee and then we can go for a walk too. Maybe in a club or something?"

"That sounds good. I'm in," Stella agreed.

"If my girl is in then I'm in too!" Jacques kissed his girlfriend on her cheek.

Then everyone turned on me. I'm not really a night person, and I found those clubs too noisy for my taste, but sometimes I enjoy spending time with my classmates discussing other stuff but homework and projects and… I bit my lips. Speaking of homework I have a lot to study, not to mention an upcoming project that I have to get ready until Monday… I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry guys," I murmured, "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Come on Aki!" Janelle protested in record time.

"Take some time off and get some rest from studying. Come on! We'll have a great time!" Janis pleaded.

"I know, but you see, I have this project to do and lot of work, I don't want to stay behind."

"Honesty girl, you need some time to get some rest. I mean look at you, you even have black circles around your pretty eyes," Keith trailed slowly his finger around his eyes.

Alright my friends really care about me but this is ridiculous, and annoying. "Guys! I really want to go with you but…"

"Have you ever have sex?"

My eyes widen in shock at Janelle's sudden question. "E-Excuse me?" I gasped staring at her astonished.

Okay, everyone knows that Janelle is the most opened mind person in those things. But I can't believe what I just heard. _How can she ask me such a thing?_ I blushed like mad trying to come up with an answer that will save me from her uncomfortable question.

"Yeah, give a day off to yourself and get some fun," Keith winked.

I face-palmed. How embarrassing! I bet my face was be scarlet red by now and I wanted to go and disappear.

"This is personal guys… Can we please drop this subject?"

To my horror not only they didn't do what I requested but the entire conversation spun around sex.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom," I muttered and ran to the nearest ladies room.

This time I was lucky. I splashed water on my face feeling somehow sick to my stomach. Sure it wasn't because our… _their_ conversation, but I was tired, my stomach was empty because my appetite today was maybe on strike… and this weird feeling in my heart like a warning. Plus my dream last night with Yusei… I swallowed and splashed more water on my face. Maybe my classmates have a point and I should give myself a day off. And I may want to keep my personal life to myself but I can't run away like a little girl every time they are starting an adult conversation. I'm not a kid anymore.

"C'mon Aki, pull yourself together." I forced a smile on my face and get out of the bathroom.

"Have you seen Aki?" I heard a familiar voice near our table.

My heart sank in my chest and a crazy desire to lock up myself into the bathroom for the rest of the day. A guy was standing there with his back to me. I opened my mouth but Stella spook first.

"Right behind you."

His reaction was faster than lighting. He turned to face me. He had fine, curly, golden blond hair and eyes that look gold in the sunlight. He has a slim, muscular build and is about 5'11" in height. With a smile lighting up his face, he greeted me, "Aki? How are you?"

"Hi Yuu," I greeted back, forcing myself to return the smile. Usually I have no problem, but today… I simply can't.

I sat down next to Yuu and he smiled with warmth. "How was your day?"

I sighed. "As usual. A lot of homework and I didn't sleep well last night, so I feel tired."

"Bad dream?"

"Well… you can put it that way," I replied slowly. Not only bad, but scary and sad and painful and… I bit my tongue.

Yuu knitted his eyebrows. "Why you didn't tell me? I could have come and keep you company."

I saw with the corner of my eyes Keith and Janelle exchanging looks and smiling. I could feel the heat on my face again.

"Arigato Yuu… But I'm okay, I can handle a bad dream."

"I'm not so sure Aki," Stella said.

"Yeah, because this dream and your tiredness, not to mention that you are our nerd too –no offense please, but it's true- will keep you away from our walk now," Jacques hugged Stella's shoulders and I felt a hand slowly creeping around mine.

"You forgot to mention the real reason: I have homework to do."

My heart bounced in my chest when I saw Yuu bringing his face closer. "You know you can ask me anything you want and I will do it, right?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded trying to move myself in a way to make him realize that I don't feel comfortable with his arm around me. "I know."

"Well, the rest informed us about their plans for today –they will go for a coffee and then to a club, but if you're not in a mood, then I can stay with you and keep you company for the night."

"Oh we get it!" Janelle flashed a huge smile. "In that case I won't be mad at you for pressing yourself, _studying_ all day and night. Go for it you guys!"

I wanted to face-palm again but I stopped myself the last minute. At least Yuu went tense and took his arm off me.

"Sure," Keith winked, "Some time alone in the dark… No one bothering you."

Now I wanted to scream. I bit my lips.

"Guys, please," I have no idea where I found the strength to smile at them but my voice had a hint of warning.

"Alright, leave them alone," Stella took control of the conversation, "And let's plan our night, shall we?"

I smiled at Stella and stood up. "Thanks guys, but I think I will retire to my room."

Yuu rushed and got up as well. "I will come with you, if you want."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Sure Aki, see you later," the rest of our company dipped their heads or waved their hands.

"Have fun you two," Janelle winked before she gave me a tight hug. "Be careful girl and don't push yourself to hard."

I nodded and shook her off me. Yuu and I took the faster way to my room. I sensed Yuu trying to hold my hand a couple times, but I avoided it, pretending I was checking the time, or something else.

I released a sigh of relief. I made it. I opened the door and as I turned around to say goodbye… I paused. My eyes must be playing tricks on me… _Yusei_…? Yusei was standing in front of me…

"Yu…" I whispered

He was dressed the way he usually was. His dark blue jacket was over his sleeveless black shirt with the red symbol. Dark brown gloves adorned his hands and he wore his usual black jeans and boots. "Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked gently.

I hesitantly shook my head. "I-I have homework t-to do…"

He looked up and down the hallway. No one else was there. He took my arm, pulled me inside and shut the door. "What's wrong Aki? Is everything alright?"

"E-Everything is fine…"

Yusei grimaced. "I missed you… I haven't seen you all day."

"You shouldn't be here."

The words came out as a sort of groan. I hated saying them but it needed to be said, for reasons that he would never know.

"Well, if you want me to go, I will," he walked towards the door. "But I came all the way here," he complained. "You could at least kiss me goodbye…"

He reached for me and drew me in, and kissed me... He kissed me fiercely, placed his hands in my hair and ran his fingers through it, until it flowed nicely over my shoulders. I could feel his heart beating with my own and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Woah," he said, drawing back, his lips curving into a smile. "Sorry about that. I got carried away there."

My cheeks burned even more. "It's fine Yu…" I blinked my eyes and slowly, the image of Yusei slowly disappeared. "Yuu…" This time me voice dripped with disappointment. _Yusei… wasn't here? _

"Aki?" Yuu asked. "What's wrong?"

"_Never give up and always smile…" Yusei's voice whispered in my mind._

"Nothing!" I said. I touched his face with my fingertips, delicately running them over the planes of his cheekbones. I smiled. "I… love you…" I mentally grimaced when saying those three words. My mind screamed to take it back but I ignored it.

Yuu smiled. "I love you too, Aki." He opened the door, gave me one more loving look, and left.

I watched the door close, and locked it. "What have I done?" I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. _What have I done? Yusei…_

* * *

_Yes, Aki... what have you done? And what have we(!) done with you? Anyway guys... stay with us and you will find out... ;)  
_

_Name __etymology__: _**_YUU_**_ (__優__): Japanese name meaning "higher, superior."_

_Please follow and like me in my FB page: _**_www . facebook pages / Melan-Anime /_**_ **517827508268822** __(remove _spaces) you will find my OCs' sketches for my upcoming story ;)

___This is a co-write story, written with Scarletleaf66! So every credit for me is for her too!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts! ^_^_


	3. Guilts

**Guilts**

_Aki's POV_

_I hate finals!_ Oh, finals can go and die in a hole! I released a sigh and rubbed my temples. Stacks after stacks of papers littered my desk and a lamp dimly lit up the room but provided enough reading light. I groaned as I glanced at my clock on the nightstand. 2:00 it read.

I threw my pencil on my desk and let my thoughts wander for I couldn't cram anymore facts in my brain. "What have I done?" I whispered.

I don't know what happened that time. That time with Yuu. But for some reason… I envisioned Yusei. _Yusei_ was here with me… kissing me, embracing me with his firm yet gentle grip. His scent, his intoxicating scent filled the air when he was kissing me… I was in heaven. But Kami was cruel, and Yusei disappeared… showing that I was in fact kissing Yuu.

_What's wrong with me? Has the dream affected me that much?_ I sighed. I'm so stupid! If only I told him! If I wasn't so scared… I gulped. But if I did tell him, would he share the same feelings for me? I don't know what I would have done if he rejected me. I shook my head, and tried to study once more for my finals. I noticed droplets of water staining my papers. _Was I crying?_ I gingerly touched my face and felt the watery droplets marking my face.

_Oh who am I kidding?!_ I slapped my papers off the desk, showering me in a spray of white. I can't study in this state. I can't escape the fact that I am riddled with guilt. And I can't escape the fact that my first kiss was shared with someone I don't even love! I placed my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt dirty… I'm just _using_ Yuu!

I have been abroad for two years when I went out with the nice young man. He was in one of my classes; he was also studying to be a doctor.

The second time we went out… we kissed. It was a nice kiss that almost made me lose my breath, for I really did like him. However, when I got home late to my dorm, I laid awake, staring at my ceiling fan as it spun, bothered by something… Bothered by the fact that I enjoyed my first kiss. Normally this wouldn't bother anyone else but… the problem was… I have always imagined it would be with… _Yusei_.

I immediately jumped up, knocking my chair over for I suddenly felt sick. I had a pounding headache and my body was dripping with sweat. My body felt extremely weak and I developed a wave of dizziness from moving too fast. I rushed to the bathroom and bent over the toilet, emptying out whatever was making me miserable.

_It's okay Aki…_ a voice whispered in my ear. Strong arms embraced me as I continued to empty out the contents of my stomach.

_Just remember… Never give up, and always smile…_

"Shut up!" I hissed while chasing away his strong arms. But they wouldn't go away. The arms hesitantly let me go and decided to rub circles on my back. His scent was once again filling the air, chasing away the smell of vomit.

I forced myself to stand up and brought myself to the sink to rinse my mouth off. Afterwards, I grabbed my toothbrush and cleaned my mouth once. Twice. Thrice. Satisfied, I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and dark circles ringed then, evidence of late night of studying. My hair was an absolute mess from running my hands through it many times and I was pale as a sheet.

My eyes suddenly zoned out and was now staring at something else reflected in the mirror. A ghostly apparition of Yusei stood leaning casually at the doorway of the bathroom, his blue jacket nowhere to be seen. His breathtakingly beautiful cobalt blue orbs stared at me with affection but his expression was serious. I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. _Oh Kami!_

_Never give up…_

"Stop…" I whispered while slowly backing away. "Please just stop…"

_And always smile…_

"Stop!" I ran out of the bathroom, pushing away the ghostly image of Yusei. I tripped over something on the floor and I curled into a tight ball, crying my heart out.

I felt so dirty! Sure Yuu and I are good friends but I don't have any feelings for him. I'm just _using_ him for my own pathetic needs. But what makes me feel even worse… is that he has feelings me. And he believes that I feel the same about him. We have been going out for about five months now… And while he is slowly fixing my broken heart… He will never fully heal it.

I continued to cry until I heard a sweet and gentle music playing. Perplexed, I wiped my tears away and crawled towards the source of the noise. By the time I reached it, the song already stopped playing. It was a handmade red music box. I gingerly traced the carved rose and gazed at the writing inside of the box.

_Never give up and always smile-Yusei _

I held back another sob and started up the music box once more. Yusei gave this music box to me as a Christmas gift. He made it himself. I smiled as I recognized the song and sang.

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude_

_Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai_

_Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo_

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru_

_Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa_

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru_

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo_

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru_

_Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune_

_Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru_

_Ikiteiru Fushigi Shinde Iku Fusigi_

_Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji_

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de_

_Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou_

_Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori_

_Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou_

_Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo_

_Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku_

_Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo_

_Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru_

_Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado_

_Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke_

_Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai_

_Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni_

_Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara_

Tears dripped onto the box as I whispered three words, "_Always with me_…"

That's it! _I have to do it._ I stood up and grabbed my cell phone.

The music was playing in the background when I hit the call button. Will he answer? And if he does… What will I say?

I shifted nervously from foot to foot, the only sounds being the box and the never-ending ring as I waited with bated breath for the crab-haired man on the other end to pick up.

I was about to give up when the ringing stopped and Yusei answered. I closed my eyes. _What am I going to say?_

"Hello?"

"Yusei…" I breathed, deciding that it was best to say _his name_ as many times as possible.

"Aki?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

_'Baka! Of course it's me!'_ I wanted to cry and then burst out laughing.

Tears rolled down my cheeks again but this time a shy smile appeared on my lips. I wiped my eyes with one hand and felt my heart dancing wildly within my chest, filling me with something warm, and smooth, and calm… _love_! Pure love and happiness. It was impossible to keep myself from crying out of joy…but hearing his voice… hearing him saying _my name_…

I think I'm dreaming again… and I don't want to wake up. This dream is too good to push it away. And I was too happy to ruin it.

"Yusei, don't tell me that you forgot my voice already?" I obscured my voice with a strict tone, ignoring my tears streaming down my face. After all, they were all tears full of happiness, so I let them continue to moisten my face.

"Of course not, Aki!" My heart bounced in my chest from hearing him say my name again. "It's just that…" he paused and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"What?"

"I was just surprised, that's all," Yusei said hurriedly, but I caught something else in his defensive tone.

"That's all?" I asked slowly and even if a couple of thousand miles were separating me from Yusei and I couldn't see his face, I could practically sense his awkwardness as he momentarily froze.

"Umm," he hummed uneasily.

I waited patiently for him to continue. I didn't want to force him to talk.

He took a deep breath. "…Actually," he started, "I was thinking of calling you too. It's been a while since the last time I heard you. I wanted to give you a call and make sure you were okay."

"You were thinking of calling me?" My question was a silly one but his words caught me off guard. _Yusei was also thinking of calling me? _It was like an unexpected turn, like our minds were linked. But then… why didn't he …

"But I hesitated because of the different time zone. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think it's really late over there… or early in the morning. I assumed that you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up," Yusei ended up saying and gave me my answer without even bothering to ask.

Automatically, my eyes fell upon my alarm clock and I bit my lips. Yusei was right. At this hour I was supposed to be in bed. "Umm… well… you know that you can call me any time you want, don't you Yusei?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied slowly, "but why you are not sleeping, Aki?"

How pathetic of me to think that I could escape from this. After all, Yusei is too smart for me to trick him or distract him.

"I have my finals coming soon, so I have to do my best and study as much as I can." That wasn't totally a lie.

"I understand Aki," his voice was laced with concern, "but don't push yourself to your limits. You need your rest. You will collapse if you continue like this."

For some reason I felt my temper rising. _Why is everyone telling me the same thing? Get some rest, you will collapse, don't push yourself too hard and bla bla bla…_ C'mon, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm adult and I can do anything I want! I can go to bed at six in the morning if I want to, and I don't need anyone to boss me around. I opened my mouth to make it clear but I lost my chance.

"Please Aki, don't forget to take care yourself," Yusei almost pleaded and all the words I was ready to spill out died in my lips.

I swallowed, feeling weak on my feet and had a great need to lie down. No, not sit but lie in my bed, close my eyes, and press my face deep into my pillow, and…. Yusei was worrying about me, just like everyone else. And I was too stubborn to ignore them all. I felt ashamed, and silently thanked Yusei from preventing me to saying something I would have regretted.

"Yusei… I know and… arigatou, but you don't have to worry about me."

"I know, Aki," his voice was full of tenderness, and I couldn't help but smile. "But I also know that you're trying very hard and sometimes you forget to rest. Please be careful. And don't worry, I have no doubts that one day you will be one of the best doctors out there and you will save millions…"

I blushed after hearing his words. "Yusei!" I exclaimed, "y-you are overreacting… not millions… no… I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself…"

I bet Yusei was smiling while saying this and I closed my eyes trying to bring his image in my mind. I opened my eyes and blinked… because… Yusei was once again standing in front of me. His eyes… his beautiful cobalt blue eyes were staring me with love and were full of life. I placed my free hand above my lips, and I tried hard to stop some newborn tears from rolling down my cheeks again.

Yusei opened his mouth saying, "… and never underestimate what you are capable to do, Aki."

I was dreaming… I could see and hear the love of my life speaking nicely to me.

"Thank you…" my voice came out hard, full of emotion as it was too hard to control my feelings anymore.

I wish I could talk to him and confess how I feel and always felt about him. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him, feeling him close to me, hearing his heart beating with the same rhythm with my heart… But I can't… it's just not right. _I can't_.

"No need to thank me, I spoke the truth."

I smiled. "Yeah the same applies for you too, you know. You're working and studying in the same time."

I heard him chuckled and I did the same.

"I really missed you, Aki."

"I missed you too… more than I expected… I…" I wanted to slap a hand over my mouth. I think I said too much.

"I-I gotta go now…"

"Y-you are leaving?" I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to stop hearing his sweet voice. Actually I wouldn't mind if we would stay like this, speaking to him, until the end of world comes.

"Yeah, I must go…" he hesitated before adding, "I will meet Amaya today and I have to go to pick her up. She is waiting…"

My blood ran cold as his words were cut me like a knife.

I felt an ache straight to my heart, as if an arrow hit a bullseye on a target. I touched my chest with my free hand, biting my lips hard until I felt the taste of blood, but I didn't stop. I had to keep myself from screaming at any cost. His form slowly and painfully faded away.

This is no dream anymore; it's a _nightmare_. The-worst-nightmare-ever. Why he had to tell me about her? _Why Yusei, why? _I only bit my lips harder, trying to swallow the bile rising up in my throat.

"I see…" I managed to say and I still wondered where I found the strength to keep my voice from cracking.

"Umm, talk to you soon and… take care, Aki," Yusei said.

"Sure, you too…"

I hung up, feeling somehow dead inside; I didn't dare breath or move. And then it hit me at full force. And it hit me hard, so hard that it stole my heartbeat as I fell back on my bed crying and screaming at the top of my voice. I didn't even hear the words that were coming out of my mouth. All I wanted to do was to cry my heart out, until I felt it stop beating. I don't want to feel, I don't want to remember. I don't want to know…

I'm a terrible person. If I love him as much as I claim that I do, then why I'm not happy about him? _Because I'm terrible! _I'm a coward, I'm a selfish girl; I must be the most selfish person in the universe.

I curled up into a ball, hugging my legs and kept crying.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" I was yelling again and again, hitting my fist into my bed.

But it wasn't enough to take my pain away, or stop my tears. I jumped up on my feet and ran to the nearby wall, hitting it hard, _too hard_.

"It's not fair!" I was crying hitting the wall until the pain was too much for me to handle. "But it's all my fault," my voice was dripping with bitterness.

I dropped to my knees, seeing my teardrops falling to the ground from the tip of my nose and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I climbed back to my bed; feeling waves of exhaustion, physically and emotionally, starting to take away the rest of my strength. I tightly hugged my pillow into my chest and kept crying…

_Amaya_… his words were spinning around in my head and heart, burning me like hot poison… she was his girlfriend for over seven mouths now and was the only reason of why I dated Yuu at the first place.

When I left Neo Domino I left my heart back with Yusei. I was willing to wait until I come back and run to him to feel whole and complete again… But apparently I was the only one feeling like this. Yusei was already whole and ready to move on with his life. And not only with his studies and work and dreams. For one a half year I was hearing him on the phone, I was seeing him when I was visiting Neo Domino for holidays or during summer break. We were spending time together. And I kept waiting… I thought it was the right thing to do; wait until I finish my studies and then go back to stay forever. Then I would be free to confess to him… but I was wrong… _totally wrong_.

I still remember the first time I heard him say her name. When he first told me that _Amaya_ is one of his classmates and they started dating I thought I was falling into one of my worst nightmares. That it was a lie and for a whole month I forced myself that I _was_ a lie! That he and Amaya were just friends and nothing more. That they weren't dating. Amaya couldn't be his girlfriend and Yusei is _not_ dating another woman… he can't…

Until I couldn't turn a blind eye anymore and I opened up my eyes to the scary reality. Yusei can do anything he wants and dating any girl he wishes. And I lost Yusei… he belongs to Amaya, simply because I was too stupid and coward to make my move first. And then other feelings born inside me, and I started losing my sanity and myself.

If Yusei moved one, then I must move on too. Yuu was asked me out a couple of times and I was kept rejected him, until one day I accepted. And I accepted simply because I wanted… I wanted…

I buried my faced into my palms. I felt discuss with myself. I used Yuu so I could say to Yusei that I was dating someone too. I wanted to… but I never thought that Yusei would even act the way he did. He sounded happy for me, only to make my guilt inside me bigger.

Yes… I was filled with _guilt_. Guilty for using Yuu to make Yusei jealous and lying to Yuu with feelings that I don't even have. Guilty because I was jealous of Amaya for having Yusei… she can touch him, hug him, kiss him… anytime she wants. She can sleep with him at nights, give him pleasure and share something unique. There's no way for me to feel the same way whenever I sleep with Yuu… I'm guilty because I should be happy for Yusei. I should be happy because he is with someone he wants and maybe love… but… but…

I kept crying, and crying and crying… until there were no tears streaming out from my eyes anymore. But I kept sobbing and breathing started to become difficult. I can't bear the thought that Yusei loves someone else… I just _can't_.

The pain in my heart is became too much. I'm weak, I'm a coward, and I'm selfish –the worst person. I wish I had no heart, have no feelings inside me… such heavy words but if I had no heart I wouldn't suffer this terrible fate, I would be an emotionless monster and there would be no need to be jealous or use other people for my own selfish purpose.

I felt my heart slowly returning to its normal pace and I was able to breathe again. Sleep came to me fast, covering the world from my eyes, or covering me from the world. A shadow fell over me and I welcomed it with open arms as my guilt fell asleep once again inside me, waiting for their next chance to come to surface.

* * *

___Disclaimer 3: We don't own the song "Always with me"._

_Aw poor Aki! What have we done to you? Are we so bad? Ok, guys, one more chapter is up, and I think this one cleared up some things… Yusei moved on… so Aki moved on too, but… was she really moved on? I don't think so…_

_Name etymology: AMAYA: Japanese name meaning "night rain."_

_Please follow and like me in my FB page: **www . facebook pages / Melan-Anime /** _**_517827508268822_**_ (remove spaces). You will find my OCs' sketches for my upcoming story too ;)_

_Thanks to everyone for their support. This is a co-write chapter, written with Scarletleaf66! So every credit for me is for her too!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts! ^_^_


	4. Deep

**Deep**

_Aki's POV_

I was 100% sure that I was dreaming…

There's no way that I was here, living what I'm living through… _again_. I wasn't myself. Actually I'm still me… but at the same time I'm not. I'm all confused... I can feel my body. I can hear my heartbeat. I was seeing through my eyes but… I was someone else. Everything was fuzzy around me yet at the same time… everything was so _clear_. I was thrown to the far depths of my mind, simply viewing everything with absolutely no control over my own body or actions.

No… It wasn't me who was speaking. The words that came out from my mouth didn't belong to me… But most important of all… this can't be true… there's no way… I would never… _No_! Not in a millions years! I _won't, I will not_ hurt Yusei again!

And then it hit me… _No! I'm not a monster, I'm not!_ I used to be but I'm not! I _know_ I'm not! I'm not a witch anymore!

I wanted to stop so badly. But I couldn't control myself. I don't want to hurt the man I-I _love_! There! I said it! _I love him_! I tried and tried again to regain control over my own body but my attempts were futile… it was no use…

Yusei fell to his knees and I cried, begging the witch to stop hurting him.

"No!" Yusei shouted with determination, "Don't let it control you. You can think on your own. You are stronger than that _thing_!"

Am I? Am I really that strong to control the beast inside me? No… I don't think so. But if Yusei believes in me… then I must try again.

I'm dreaming after all. But… if this was a dream… then why I can't wake up? This dream is a nightmare! I collapsed on my knees and my entire body shook. My fingers clawed at my scalp, viciously tugging at my own hair. "Make it stop!" I pleaded, screaming through gritted teeth. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm _dreaming_!"

When I opened my eyes everything was… _different_. I was standing alone in the middle of a bright white room with full control over my body. _Was I awake?_ I looked down at my hands, moving them slowly. What was happening to me? As I sensed another presence near me, I turned around sharply but no one was there.

"Is anyone there?" I called. "Who are you?" I started crying as fear grabbed my stomach. "I'm dreaming," I murmured to myself.

This isn't true.

"You may say that you're dreaming," an icy voice said as it filled the room. My blood ran cold as the temperature in the room fell abruptly.

"Who are you!?" I screamed again.

"You may convince yourself that you _are_ dreaming," the voice continued, ignoring my question, "but when you force yourself to wake up… this _nightmare _will finally come true…"

"W-What?" I gasped, stepping backwards.

"You can't push me away… I'm _you_ after all… _You can't push me away_!"

"Will you let it control you?" Yusei's voice echoed inside my mind.

"NO!" I grabbed my head, falling to my knees…

…

"Aki? Aki!?"

"NO!" I screamed again, waking in a cold sweat.

Strong arms held me, holding me tight. "Aki, are you okay?"

Inside those arms I felt momentarily peaceful, as if nothing mattered anymore. I lifted my eyes. "Yu…" my voice choked in my lips. I then cleared my throat, shaking my head to chase the images of Yusei away. "Yuu? W-What…?"

"Shh!" he comforted me softly, rubbing my back as he desperately tried to calm me down.

Only then I realized that I was shaking.

"It's okay Aki… Did you have a nightmare?"

"H-How did you know?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," Yuu explained, a sympathetic smile plastering his face.

"Umm… yeah," I murmured trying to control my heartbeat. _But what did that bad dream mean?_

"Aki…?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you see?" Yuu asked, but something in the tone of his voice didn't sound right.

I stared at him in utter confusion, trying to understand but his face was an expressionless mask.

"Something from my past," I whispered lowering my gaze, "when I wasn't actually me."

"I see… And who is Yusei?"

I blinked, more confused than ever. "W-What?" I gasped.

_Why is Yuu asking me about Yusei? And for Kami's sake… how did he learn Yusei's name? … No!_ My eyes widen in shock. _Did I…?_

"You kept saying that name Aki," Yuu's expression was hard and I felt uncomfortable under his hot piercing gaze.

"H-He is an o-old friend," I stammered, blushing at the same time.

I feared that I might say more in my sleep and I lowered my head to avoid his gaze, ashamed. Why did Yuu have to catch me off guard? He wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace.

"What exactly did you see Aki?" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to say any more words… and I wanted to forget about everything I saw… but… I forced myself to explain every single detail. Yuu already knew that one freaking period of my life I was the Black Rose Witch, but it was the first time I spoke to him about how Yusei saved me back there. When I finished he only held me tighter.

"Don't worry Aki. I'm here now. I will protect you at any cost. I love you."

"I love…" I wanted to say too, pretending that it was true, but a gentle female voice cut me just in time, preventing me from lying again.

"Ladies and gentleman, in 15 minutes we will arrive at Neo Domino City. Everyone please remain seated and please refrain from use of any electronics or cellular devices…"

"We're back home Aki," Yuu grinned and tilted his head to peek out of the window, trying to see the view below.

"Yes, back home," I murmured and managed a shy smile.

It was a small break for the Easter holidays. I looked up at Yuu and for an unknown reason I knitted my fingers with his. He responded by holding my hand, offering me a warm smile. One more reason on why I was dating Yuu: It was because both of us were Japanese. That was something nice and encouraging since we both grew up with the same customs, traditions, and speak the same language. He and I are so alike…

"I bet your parents are already in the airport, waiting for you."

"I'm sure they are," I nodded, "what about you, aren't you nervous?"

"A little," he confessed while rubbing the back of his neck.

I held back a chuckle. Yuu is living at the other side of the town, with his father, since his parents got divorced a long time ago. Turns out his mother had an affair with another man… a much _richer_ man. His father later found out and tried to fix their marriage… but it was too late. She spat into his face, calling him many unspeakable things. She said some pretty hurtful stuff back then. She then left him to rot in their house, which she set on fire by the way. Yup, it basically _destroyed _Yuu's father. Luckily Yuu was at school that day… Or else he would also be in the same situation as his father.

We won't have the opportunity to see each other often, so today I will introduce him to my parents at the airport. Yuu was nervous with the idea but when I offered to leave the recommendation for another time he insisted he was okay with it. I had my doubts.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked suddenly.

I sighed before I made a smile. "Yuu, don't worry. They absolutely _love_ you."

He bent down his head to give me a tense kiss. I kissed him back and I felt him smiling against my lips.

"Just like how you love me?" he asked playfully.

I tensely smiled back and whispered, "Just like how I love you."

I nearly died saying those words.

…

"Aki!" Setsuko screamed as she ran towards Aki and Yuu.

"Mama!" I yelled back. I dropped my luggage just in time for my mother to tackle me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh sweetie, I was so worried!" Setsuko started. "Are you hurt? Do you have all of your belongings? No one made any trouble to you, right?"

I laughed. "Mama! I'm fine!" I released and gave her a stern look. "I'm twenty-one now… I can take care of myself just fine."

"I know… it's just that-"

"You're only here for three minutes and already your mother is crying!" I stiffened as a voice teased me from behind. I whipped around and screamed, "Papa!"

He laughed. "Welcome back, sweetie."

"Arigato!" I said, beaming. "It's great to be back!"

"Aki," my mother said while poking me lightly on the arm, "who is that?" She gestured towards the man awkwardly leaning against the wall, slowly fiddling with his phone.

I whipped around and gestured for him to come over. He smirked. "Mama, Papa," I said. "I would like you to meet Yu-Yuu… my b-boyfriend." I mentally winced. I almost said _his _name again. I shook my head. No! Ι have to stop thinking about him!

At that very moment, Yuu wrapped his arms around me and this time I visibly flinched but quickly gained composure. It didn't go unnoticed however, as Yuu gazed at me with a confused look and my mother stared at the both of us with narrowed eyes.

"It is an honor to meet the both of you Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi," Yuu said politely. He released me and deeply bowed to my parents.

My parents returned the gesture. "The pleasure is ours," Hideo said. "But please, enough with the formalities. Just call me Hideo."

Yuu nodded. "Very well."

My mother laughed loudly. "Oh look at him! So cute!" She stepped forward and softly pinched his cheek. "I like you already!" She released him and winked at me. I softly groaned.

"So, I heard you were studying to be a doctor?" Hideo inquired.

Yuu nodded. "That is correct."

"Well that's great!" Hideo exclaimed while patting him on the back. "Aki here is also studying to be a doctor."

Yuu nodded again. "Oh is she?" He looked at me and winked. He then turned towards my parents and pouted. "She never told me that…"

Setsuko looked at me in shock. "Aki!"

I face-palmed but said nothing.

"Well that's great!" Setsuko continued. Yuu started digging through his luggage for a bottle of water, he took a big sip. "Maybe when you two get married you can both give each other a _checkup_?"

Yuu spitted out his water. "WHAT!?" we both exclaimed.

Setsuko and Hideo just laughed.

Yuu then looked at me and I quickly understood what he was silently asking me. "Umm… Mama… Papa… Yuu needs to go now…"

"Oh, of course!" Hideo exclaimed. "How rude of us… We didn't mean to hold you up."

"It's not a problem at all, Mr. Izayoi," Yuu said. "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you." He turned towards me.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer…"

"It's fine Yuu… Your father needs you more…" I smiled. "I'll miss you…"

Yuu grabbed a loose stand of hair and placed it behind my ear. "I'll miss you too…" He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Ja ne! It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi!"

And with that he left.

…

The car-ride home was silent and tense. I fidgeted in my seat, anxiously waiting for someone to break the silence. Many questions sped through my mind. Did my parents approve of Yuu? Did they know that something was up? They're not going to ask me of… _Yusei_… are they?

We finally reached our place and I released a huge sigh. We made it.

I walked in and stood in the middle of the main entrance, taking a deep breath in. It was good to be back. I turned around with a bright smile on my face but was soon overtaken by a frown. My parents looked at me through narrowed eyes, their arms crossed over their chest. I would normally laugh in this situation but I refrained myself. The atmosphere was too… _tense_.

"Mama? Papa?" I asked hesitantly. "Is everything alright?" I released a nervous chuckle. Here we go.

"Oh don't worry about us, sweetie," Setsuko said flatly.

"Then… what's the problem?"

Hideo released a loud sigh. "Are _you_ okay?"

I felt my own eyes narrow into slits. I didn't give a response.

Hideo walked up to me and brushed aside the loose strands of hair covering my face. "Do you truly love this man, Aki?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't lie to us," Setsuko intervened.

"I do!" I shouted. "He is a very nice, young man. He truly has feelings for me-"

"But do you truly have feelings for _him_?"

I stared at my mother, slightly taken aback. "Yes…" I whispered.

"Then why the hesitation? Why is it that every time he touches you… you flinch? While he looks at you with love and affection, you stare at him as if he isn't there! As if… he's another man!" Setsuko gasped. "It's _Yusei_ isn't it?"

I looked down and clenched my hand in tight fists. "No…"

"It is Yusei! You still love him…" Setsuko's eyes softened.

"No!" I screamed. "I forgot all about Yusei already, why can't you see that? I love Yuu, and that's final."

Hideo stepped forward and embraced me. "Do you truly love him, Aki?" he asked.

"Yes." My voice came out firm and strong. I smile inwardly. "I love him."

"Very well," Setsuko said. "If you truly love this man then so be it," she gave a soft smile. "We can't stop you…" Setsuko released a sigh. "But if I may… I thought you always had feelings for Yusei?"

I looked down, my lip quivering. _I still do…_

"Aki?"

I looked up and smiled. "Of course I have feelings for Yusei, Mama."

"Then why-"

"He has moved on… and so have I."

At least this is what I want to believe… and I wanted to believe it desperately.

…

I rode down the streets of Neo Domino City on the Bloody Kiss. I stored it my parent's garage over the past two years, and only now I touched it. Surprisingly, it was still in good condition.

As I drove along the streets of Neo Domino City, I went into some deep thinking. _What if…? If I didn't hesitate…_

Before I knew it… I was parked in front of a rose garden… _My _rose garden.

I stepped off my D-Wheel… and walked inside. I took a deep breath. I loved the smell of roses… I used to come here when I was younger… it helped relive any stress I was experiencing… I felt at _home_ here. I took another deep breath.

The rose garden was a very difficult place to navigate. There were lots of dead ends and you could get lost easily. But I knew exactly where I was going. My feet guided me by instinct, and I followed without a word.

I soon made it to the center, and a boy was it a sight to see. I sucked in a breath, taking it all in. A large, grand water fountain was placed right in the center, its crystal blue water sparkling in the sunlight.

Different arrays of roses surrounded me and the fountain in a protective barrier, creating an impenetrable wall of thorns. A lone fox was curled up next to the fountain, deep asleep but I paid no mind to it. Yup, it sure was a sight to take in…

But what I didn't expect was a certain crab-haired duelist… or should I say _scientist_... to be sitting on the fountain, holding a single black rose.

"Yusei…" I breathed. My heart skipped a beat and my knees started shaking.

Yusei continued sitting there, not even noticing my arrival. "Why…?" he whispered.

I stared at him, perplexed. I decided to stay hidden in the shadows and continued listening to his voice.

"That night…" He whispered.

"What about that night…?" I breathed.

"If only I…"

"If only you what…?"

"If only I told her…"

I gasped. "Told _her_ what…?" I sucked in my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Oh I'm so _stupid_!" he shouted.

I winced and automatically took a step forward. Yusei shot up on his feet in surprise, his mouth hanging open. "Aki…" I heard him whisper.

"Yusei…" I breathed.

He was staring at me with wide eyes, like I was about to disappear in the cool breeze. I shifted my weight from one leg to another, lowering my eyes as heat started to spread on my face. It's been a long time since the last time I saw him… and he was still as beautiful as I remembered. Maybe even more beautiful… his face now was more… mature, he grew up a little and his features were now making him look more of a man than a boy; a handsome man I dare add, but then again… Yusei was always handsome in my eyes, but now he is more.

"When did you come?"

"This morning," I replied softly, still looking down.

"I see…" he whispered, but something in the tone of his voice intrigued me. I thought I sensed a hint of… _sadness_?

I frowned, lifting my eyes. "Are you okay?"

Yusei looked down and placed the rose on the fountain. "I'm… I'm fine…"

I tilted my head to the side. "Is that so? Well I'm not the one calling myself an idiot…" I smiled playfully. "I better get going… Nice seeing you!" I turned around and was ready to leave when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" Yusei said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like?" I said, my back still turned to him.

"You're… going to leave me… again?" he whispered, his voice laced with hurt.

My eyes widened but I didn't turn around. _Again…? _"I will never leave you, Yusei… You're too good of a friend to leave behind." I then turned around and stared deeply into his beautiful, cobalt-blue orbs. I thought I will lose myself into his eyes. But no! I can't, I have to stay focused.

His eyes darkened. "Do you think of me as… more than a friend?"

"M-More t-t-t-than a f-f-friend?" I stuttered.

"Y-Yes…" Yusei said, his cheeks taking a reddish tint. Was he… _blushing_?

_Yes! _My mind screamed. _Yes, yes, yes!_

I opened my mouth to answer but was soon caught off guard as the fox suddenly wailed and dashed for the only exit to the rose garden.

Yusei steadied me and checked the time. He cursed under his breath. "I've got to go now…"

"Mind if I tag along with you?" I asked and I gently nudged him in the arm.

He smiled. "Of course," he then proceeded in grabbing the black rose and handed it to me. I took a deep breath.

"A black rose… You know… they were always my favorite." I looked up and noticed he was heading back towards to the maze.

He stopped and whispered two words.

"_I know_…"

…

Yusei and I sat outside of Café la Geen while the sun was slowly setting across the horizon. Our D-Wheels were parked on the side, out of harm's way.

I slowly fiddled with the black rose Yusei gave me while Yusei brought out a laptop, his eyebrows knitted together. He looked _so_ cute…

I mentally slapped myself. _What am I doing?_ He is already taken-

"What would you like to order?" A gentle female voice interrupted.

"Ah, Stephanie!" Yusei said. He closed his laptop and gave her his full attention. "How are you today?"

She giggled. "You know the answer to that already…" she said while blushing.

Yusei nodded. "Has Kazama been treating you well?"

She winked. "I shall never tell you, remember?" She looked in my direction. "Oh, Aki! Is that you?"

"Of course silly!" I said while smiling.

"Gomen nasai!" she apologized. "Now… what would you guys like to order?"

"The usual for me," Yusei said.

"Alright…" she said while scribbling down his order. She then turned to me. "What would you like?"

"What's your largest size?" I asked.

"Our largest size is twenty-eight ounces…"

I smiled. "Then I would like a large, Iced White Mocha, an extra shot with soy milk… and no whip please!"

They both stared at me, their mouths hanging open.

"How many shots is that, Aki?" Yusei asked.

"Four," I automatically said. I then looked at Stephanie. "Make it _two_ extra shots…"

She wrote it down with a trembling hand. "Would you like some water with that…?"

I stared at her incredulously. "No!"

"A-Alright… g-gomen… Your order will be here shortly." And with that she left.

"So… how have you been lately, Yusei?" I asked shyly as I turned to him, my cheeks slowly burning up. He continued to stare at me in amazement. "What?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

He snapped out of his daze. "I just… never knew you drank coffee, you know?"

"Well… college can do wonders for you."

"No kidding…"

I looked at him with an amused glance. "Has your college been treating you well? You know… since you're studying to become a scientist and all…"

"It's been tough," he said with a sigh. "Luckily I've had A-"

"Here are your drinks!" Stephanie interrupted. "One Café au Lait and a Café Bonbon for Yusei… And a large, Iced White Mocha, with two extra shots and soy milk… no whip. Enjoy!"

"Arigato!" I yelled. "Now… what were you saying?" I said while turning to Yusei.

He opened his mouth to reply but was once again interrupted by a soft voice.

"Yusei…"

He whipped around, almost knocking over his drinks.

"Amaya!" he said.

My heart sank in my chest. And after a split of second that seemed like a century, everything around me moved in slow motion only to prolong my suffering.

_So she is Amaya!?_

I bit my tongue–she is so pretty. She looked shorter than me but only by a few inches. A pair of sunglasses was hiding her eyes and her long, dark magenta hair reached her thin waist. She was wearing a grey, hooded women's zip-front athletic jacket. Underneath was a colorful, wavy pink and white tank top. Mini, black bike shorts with a pink waist band framed her thin waist and she wore silver and pink running, athletic shoes, completing the outfit.

"Sorry for making you wait," she smiled with warmth. She wiped the perspiration off her face and took off her sunglasses, allowing her affection to spread from her big green eyes.

I bit my tongue harder, seeing her clasping her arms shamelessly around Yusei's neck and leaning on the tips of her toes in a way like… like… My heart bounced in my chest, alarming me. She wanted to _kiss_ him. I was on the verge of screaming. _This can't be happening! No way! _

I forced myself to stay calm even if my heart was racing. My chest was aching, ready to explode any time now. I was a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time before I… I clenched my fists tightly on my lap, drawing blood. _No!_

My eyes widened with horror. I saw… _Him! With her!_

Yusei's arms snaked around her waist and he was slowly dipping his head.

No…

_No!_

And I already saw it, before it even happened.

I don't want to see this! _I don't want to see this!_ My mind screamed at me and I wanted to shut my eyes but suddenly I had no control over my body.

The edges of Yusei's lips formed into slight smile. "Hey there stranger…" he teased.

And I was there. Frozen. Unable to do anything but sit back and watch what was happening before me. Amaya smiled, covering his lips fully with her own… and I felt her action like a thousand knifes piercing straight to my heart.

And when I thought that this can't get _any_ worse… I saw Yusei… _My_ Yusei… was… _kissing her back._

Then time stopped… just like that. Stopped… just like my heart… just like my mind. My breath died on my lips.

"No!" whispered in a low voice. Or at least I thought I whispered.

The same time where my heart broke into thousands pieces, something smooth, yet sharp grabbed me, embraced me; I felt it holding me tightly, taking me with it… we both sank into something dark… and deep... And I let it. Going deeper and deeper into a vast abyss…

_I didn't surface again…_

* * *

_Aw poor Aki! We are so mean to you... ti should be so hard for you, seeing the man you love... kissing another woman... we are so mean!_

_Please follow and like me in my FB page: **www . facebook pages / Melan-Anime /** _**_517827508268822_**_ (remove spaces). You will find my OCs' sketches for my upcoming story too ;)_

_Thanks to everyone for their support. This is a co-write chapter, written with Scarletleaf66! So every credit for me is for her too!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts! ^_^_


End file.
